Chibi Tales
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Inspired by a Chibi keychain and an episode of Lilo and Stitch…When a strange spell is cast over the Inu Yasha gang, it’s up to Shippo, Ginta and Hakaku to care for the chibified group as they search for a cure.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Tales

_Inspired by a Chibi keychain and an episode of Lilo and Stitch…When a strange spell is cast over the Inu Yasha gang, it's up to Shippo to care for the chibified group as they search for a cure. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha…though I wouldn't mind taking possession of Kouga.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Demon Sorcerer

"I don't want to go in there!" Shippo cried as he hid himself in the thick raven waves of Kagome's hair. His blue gaze was locked upon the dark mouth of the cave which was rumored to contain a powerful demon. A demon made all the more intimidating by his control of magic. "I'm just a kid, what use would I be!"

"Stop whining, Shippo." Inu Yasha growled as he reached behind Kagome, snatching the small demon child from her shoulder and holding him up by the tail, "If you're so scared, then just stay out here. This thing shouldn't take too long to handle."

Why, you may ask, were they at this particular cave when they should have been searching for Naraku and the last shard of the sacred jewel? Well, apparently the humans of the nearby village claimed to possess a clue to the last shard's location, and had offered to tell the gang in exchange for slaying the demon. After some arguing over the best course of action, Kagome had convinced Inu Yasha that any clue they might find would make their search easier than if they were simply to wander aimlessly about Japan.

"Don't underestimate this demon, Inu Yasha." The monk Miroku was cautioning his companion, a thoughtful expression upon his handsome young face as he spoke, "If it has command of sorcery, then it may prove a more difficult opponent than you suspect. It's best to expect-"

But the monk was cut off by a sharp laugh emitting from the hanyou, who released Shippo's tail sending the young youkai falling head first to the ground. "I can take care of this demon; his aura isn't even that strong!" Inu Yasha said cockily, a hand savoring the texture of Tetsusaiga's hilt, "Besides, if it comes down to it, you can use that wind tunnel of yours and finish it quickly!"

As Shippo sat nursing the newly formed lump upon his head and glaring at the cocky half breed, he caught site from the corner of his eye of a small whirlwind heading their way, followed closely by another of the same design. Two panting wolf demons, one with a mohawk, the other sporting a tuft of grey and black hair, trailed miserably after the small twisters.

Inu Yasha suddenly halted mid-argument, his eyes narrowing as he turned to the whirlwind which was approaching in the lead. An all too familiar scent was wafting in the hanyou's direction, and his suspicions were confirmed as the whirlwinds came to a sudden halt near Kagome. The lead twister proved to be none other than the dashing ebony haired wolf leader called Kouga, and the second small whirlwind yielded a very cross looking princess Ayame, her arms folded over her chest as her emerald eyes locked onto the horizon. The wolf princess was trying her best to ignore the fact that Kouga was currently grasping Kagome's hands in his own.

"Kagome, I thought I had caught your scent. Is the mutt taking care of you for me?" Kouga paid no attention to the fuming silver haired hanyou behind him, "You seem well, and as lovely as ever."

"Well…thank you, Kouga." Kagome replied awkwardly, turning her gaze to the side, "And I am doing very well…"

"What do you want," Inu Yasha snapped, having finally had more than he could stand of Kouga's attention towards Kagome, "We're a little busy in case you haven't noticed, you mangy wolf!"

Kouga's minions, Ginta and Hakaku, had caught up at last and were doubled over panting for breath as they muttered about their leader always moving so fast. They took in the scene, and in an instant knew there would be trouble.

"Busy?" The youkai leader asked with a quirked brow, "You weren't about to put my Kagome in danger, were you mutt face?"

"She ain't yours!" Inu Yasha bristled. His clawed hand swung to the side as he pointed at the gaping mouth of the cave, "And we were about to go in there and fight a demon!"

"Ah," Kagome pushed in between the quarreling demons, "Kouga, since you're here, why don't you help us? It never hurts to have extra force on your side!"

"Wha-" Inu Yasha fumed at the idea of accepting help from that cetin Kouga, but his chance to argue was silenced by the look he received from Kagome. A look that told him he may very soon find himself in the dirt if he didn't comply.

"Alright, fine." Kouga agreed with a smirk in Inu Yasha's direction, "If you want my help, I'll help…after all, at least I can protect you, unlike that stupid mutt."

"I'm coming too!" Ayame suddenly spoke up as she whirled around. Her red hair, pulled into pigtails, swirled about her as she turned to face them, "I'm not leaving Kouga alone in a cave with Kagome!"

"We won't be alone!" Kagome assured the wolf princess.

"Just the same, I'm coming." Ayame insisted, hand on her white fur clad hips.

A brief argument ensued, but soon it was worked out so that everyone, save Shippo, Ginta, Hakaku and Myoga the flea, was to go and do battle with the beast. And so Shippo perched himself upon a rock as he waved at his friends, watching them disappear into the darkness.

Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kouga and Ayame made there way into the cave. Each of those with weapons had their tools at the ready. Kouga's fists were clenched, ready for a fight, and Ayame was looking nervously about, her own hands closed into loose fists at her sides. The cave seemed to stretch for a mile into the earth, and they walked for quite a while, finding no sign of life.

"Perhaps there is no demon." Miroku observed, his staff now relaxed at his side. Kagome's bow was still at the ready, and Sango had returned her Hirakaitsu to her shoulder.

"Yeah." Kouga muttered, "Looks like mutt face was misinformed."

However, just as they were about to turn back and leave the cave, a small flicker of firelight caught their eyes, "What the…I didn't smell any smoke." Inu Yasha muttered, the rest of the demons murmuring their agreement. A soft skittering sound came from the shadows, and Inu Yasha's ears twitched as the group resumed their fighting stances, "What the hell's going on! I don't smell any demon, or smoke…but there're sounds…and a fire!"

"Enchantment." Came a tiny voice from the darkness. Into the glow of the odorless fire stepped a small demon, not much bigger than Shippo, but obviously somewhat older. He was a cat demon, dark auburn hair pulled back into a high ponytail. His tiny hands were folded into the sleeves of a brilliant purple robe, and a ribbon of lilac fastened the silk garment shut about his waist. A matching bow was tied in his hair. "I thought you would have given up your search by now, with no sign of me to be seen. You're a stubborn lot though."

Inu Yasha and Kouga both blinked in surprise at the demon youth before bursting out laughing, much to the tiny creature's indignation. "What's so funny!" the small creature sputtered, "Why are you laughing!"

"Man, w-we're supposed to be afraid of this pipsqueak?" Inu Yasha guffawed, his sword hanging loosely at his side in one hand as the other hand held his side.

"He's tiny!" Snorted Kouga, doubling over, hands upon his knees, "What's he going to do…flick us or something?"

"How dare you!" The small demon shouted, jumping up and down in outrage, sending his purple robes billowing about him. This site just made the two laugh harder. "I am the great demon sorcerer Kiba! How dare you mock me!"

"We're sooo scared!" the hanyou and the wolf chortled in mockery together.

"That's it! I'll show you!" The small cat demon began to chant under his breath, the smokeless fire blazed high into the air, and the entire group began to undergo a strange transformation.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, there's chapter one. I won't update unless I get reviews. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or it's characters. I don't claim to be IC._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Demon's Enchantment

"What could be taking so long?" Shippo pondered from his perch atop a rock. His small kitsune tail flicked curiously as he peered towards the cave's entrance, "I don't think I can smell a demon…and with so many powerful fighters, whatever is in there shouldn't have been too much of a challenge!"

"He's one to talk." Hakaku whispered to his fellow wolf, "The small kitsune didn't seem too anxious to join the fight!"

"Hey!" Shippo called with a hurt and indignant look, "I don't see you two at Kouga's side! Besides, I'm just a little kid! What difference would I make?"

The two wolf cronies looked in the small fox's direction, about to make some sort of comment, but they never got the chance. A tiny mew sounded and Shippo leaped from his resting spot to greet the creature whose call he had recognized as Kirara's. He froze in confusion however at the site that met his bewildered blue gaze.

"Kirara?" This creature could not be the mighty cat demon…and yet there was no mistaking it. The feline who in her full form usually dwarfed the kitsune was only about twice her own normal size, small flames circling about her tiny paws. "Kirara? What happened?"

Another small mew sounded as the creature reverted to her smaller form, which in this case was about the size of a six week old kitten, and trotted over to Shippo's side.

"Is that the demon slayer's companion?" Asked a curious Hakaku.

"I…I think so. But I don't know how she could have become so small!" Shippo replied as he examined the tiny creature.

Their ponderings were disturbed by small voices echoing out the entrance of the cave…strange and yet familiar sounding voices that squabbled as they grew nearer.

"You mangy wolf! This is your fault!"

"Stupid mutt! You were the one laughin' at him!"

"Was not!"

Soon the suspicion that had written itself in an expression of worry upon the face of those who waited outside the cave was confirmed. Inu Yasha emerged, his red garments hanging loosely from his newly shrunken form. He was barely able to drag the huge Tetsusaiga's behind him. The hanyou appeared now to be around five years of age, as far as human appearances would measure his age, his golden eyes shined in the moonlight, glaring at the next figure to exit the darkness of the cavern.

A small wolf youkai had his strong yet tiny arms crossed over his narrow chest, his blue gaze fiercely returning the glare of the shrunken hanyou. A short brown tail fluttered in the breeze of the cool night, tickling against the backs of short yet strong legs. A silky black pony tail was caught in the same breeze. Kouga had taken on the form of a four year old child.

"It was both of your faults!" scolded the female who came next into view. A pleated green skirt danced about her shins as she put her hands upon her hips. Her usually well fit school uniform was baggy and loose about her three year old frame. Large dark eyes cast a reprimanding look at the two diminished boys, who sent an apologetic gaze to the grassy shadows, but said no word.

Sango emerged from the cave next, grunting with the strain of pulling along her Hirakaitsu. Her demon slayers outfit had been mysteriously changed for her traveling outfit of a pink kimono and green apron, though the outfit drug upon the ground. Her hair was pulled loosely into a bow at her shoulders. She sighed and wiped some sweat from her brow. "Kagome's right…" She squeaked in a six-year-old voice, "If you two didn't tease Kiba, he wouldn't have made us into kids!"

Miroku's robes fit just as poorly as Sango's did. His hair was pulled into its usual form, a small pigtail. His staff dwarfed his newly shrunken form, that of a seven year old, "It doesn't matter whose fault it was." He said as he tripped over his staff and struggled to maintain his balance, "We have to get it reversed."

Finally a white clad three-year-old skulked out of the darkness into the moonlight. Red bangs hid her face from view, but a soft whimper let it be known she was trying not to cry. Ayame had to be strong…what would Kouga think if she wasn't! Besides, it wasn't so much this new found chibi-hood that upset her, but the thought of what he grandfather would say if he saw her this way! She had gone away to once again try to convince Kouga to take her as his bride. She could hardly be seen fit as anyone's bride this way!

Ginta and Hakaku stared in amazement at their diminished leader. Ginta rushed over and scooped the tiny youkai chieftain into his grasp, holding him at arms length, "Kouga! Wh-what happened?"

"Put me down you idiot!" Kouga shouted with a glare at his cronies. Ginta immediately dropped the black haired cub, who landed on his feet with a glare, "Mutt face had to insult the sorcerer and get us shrunk!"

"Nuh-uh!" Inu Yasha retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, "You were both laughing at him!"

Shippo broke out of his stunned silence, trotting over to Kagome. She was about the same height as him now, though his age was more that hers appeared to be, "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inu Yasha! W-We have to get this fixed!"

"But…" Ayame spoke for the first time, her tiny hands clenched at her sides as her startling green eyes came up to gaze at the crowd, tears stinging the corners, though she refused to shed them, "Kiba disappeared! We looked everywhere and can't find him!"

"Maybe Lady Kaede will know what to do!" Shippo suggested, "Come on!"

The small fox gathered Kirara up into his arms, and set off towards the village where Kaede lived. There was no time to head back to the village they had been recruited by. The group would have to find a solution before Naraku caught wind of their situation. In this chibified state the crew was far more vulnerable than usual.

A strange gaggle of children followed after Shippo, Ginta and Hakaku bringing up the rear. Ayame walked directly in front of the two wolf minions, following after Kouga who was trying to comfort Kagome. Not that Kagome needed much comfort. It appeared more as though she needed to be restrained from throttling the hanyou in front of her, who had now decided the whole mess was Kagome's fault because stopping to help the villagers had been her idea in the first place. Directly in front of Inu Yasha; Miroku and Sango walked side by side, theorizing over possible cures for their condition.

Ginta, trailing as previously stated behind the group, carried Sango's hirakaitsu. He struggled under the weight of the massive bone boomerang. The wolf cast a sideways glance at his mohawked companion, "How come you get to carry the lighter weapon?"

"Because," Hakaku said as he adjusted his grip on the staff, "I can't possibly carry that huge thing all the way to the village by the well."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Gomen! I know this was probably just full of OOC! But Ginta, Hakaku and Ayame are such minor characters in the anime…it's hard to think of how to write them. I wasn't sure if Ayame would handle this better than I made her…I mean…she seems a little like a spoiled princess to me, who would cry over something like this, but try her hardest not to. Just something about the first episode where you encounter her, and she finds out about Kagome makes her seem that way to me…I dunno…I'm probably totally off. Anyways…review! If I don't get plenty of reviews, I'll start setting quotas! _


	3. An Author's Note

This page is just an author's note. I know I haven't updated in quite awhile, but I'm going to start updating one of three stories again soon! I'm in the mood to work on one of my old forgotten fics.

The choices are:

**The Girl** (Animorphs)

**Chibi Tales** (InuYasha)

**An Unusual Predicament** (InuYasha)

I posted a poll n my profile where you can feel free to vote for your choice! This same update has been posted to all three fics so that people still following them can know what's going on and cast their vote. I will probably leave the poll open till the end of the month.

As explained in the poll, I only want to continue one story right now, because otherwise I would get overwhelmed with the work! Please be understanding of this.


End file.
